


crystalline knowledge of you

by dameofpowellestate



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Post-Wedding, Slow Dancing, Stevie feels lots of feels, Twyla helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameofpowellestate/pseuds/dameofpowellestate
Summary: Twyla shines brightly in the dimmed lights and whatever material her dress is made out of gleams when it catches the dulled lights at just the right angle. Stevie noticed that earlier, when she’d been giving her speech, how shiney the dress was. Not able to fully look at David for any period of time, her tear-swollen eyes had searched out Twyla’s calming gaze.Or, post wedding emotions give Stevie and Twyla the push they need.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd/Twyla Sands
Comments: 19
Kudos: 25





	crystalline knowledge of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samwhambam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Sam! I hope your day is filled with all your favorite things! 
> 
> Title from Crystal by Stevie Nicks. 
> 
> A big thank you to NeelyO for betaing for me. My hero.

Stevie’s eyes are swollen and stinging by the time she’s finally performed her last Maid of Honor duty for the evening, giving her speech.

Her goal had of course been to make David blubber like a baby, which had been a success. But she’d cried through the entirety of it, as well, so she’s not sure she can really count it as a win.

All she really knows is that she needs a stiff drink.

She’s never really enjoyed weddings all that much, as a general rule. The only wedding she’s really been a part of is when her trashier cousin married her third husband in five years, or when she was younger and her own mother was moving from guy to guy… though eventually those turned into quick courthouse unions. 

But this… this is different. David and Patrick are different. She loves them, individually and together. She thinks, she  _ knows,  _ they’ll actually make it. 

She wipes another stray tear that escapes despite the fact she’s absolutely certain she’s already cried every ounce of liquid out of her body in the last few hours. 

She’s finally nearing the table tucked into the back corner of the Town Hall where they set up a makeshift bar for the reception when Twyla steps directly into her path with a cocktail and a fucking handkerchief in hand, a shy smile on her sweet face.

“Sorry, I just… you really look like you need both of these?” she says with a small shrug, passing Stevie the handkerchief first, letting her wipe her eyes before offering up the cocktail.

“That bad, huh?” Stevie asks ruefully.

“It’s a good look on you Stevie,” she answers, taking the piece of cloth from Stevie’s fingers and moving into her space to wipe away what Stevie can only assume to be massive amounts of mascara from under her eyes. 

“What? Hysterics?” she asks, her eyes meeting Twyla’s. She’s so close she feels her eyes struggle to hold her gaze, can feel Twyla’s breath across her cheeks.

Twyla looks gorgeous tonight, but then she always does… which Stevie has taken notice of in the months since Cabaret. Since they became close. 

The lights have been dimmed now, somehow… probably something only Ronnie knows how to do. The chairs have been moved aside to make room for dancing and small tables line the perimeter of the room so people can enjoy the catered food. 

Twyla shines brightly in the dimmed lights and whatever material her dress is made out of gleams when it catches the dulled lights at just the right angle. Stevie noticed that earlier, when she’d been giving her speech, how shiney the dress was. Not able to fully look at David for any period of time, her tear-swollen eyes had searched out Twyla’s calming gaze.

“No… love. Your relationship with David is really beautiful Stevie.”

Stevie blinks, already having forgotten what they were talking about—for a split second she thinks Twyla is calling her love, until she realizes that's the look she'd seen on Stevie's face as she roasted David only a few minutes ago.

“Please don’t… make me cry anymore tonight. I’m sensitive enough that I don’t even have a good response to that,” she says before finally raising the glass to her lips and downing half the drink so fast she doesn’t even realize it’s a gin and tonic until she goes back in for another sip.

“Just finish your drink so we can dance,” Twyla says as she folds up the handkerchief, tucking it neatly into the front pocket of Stevie’s slacks, which definitely makes Stevie’s stomach flip.

“Oh? We’re dancing now?”

“Oh yeah, we're dancing. I’ve been wanting to dance with you all night. We haven’t really had a chance to… what I mean is… I just want you to… You look  _ really  _ good tonight Stevie and I’d really love to dance with you,” Twyla whispers, her voice turning sure and steady.

And apparently they’re done dancing around whatever the hell has been growing between them since rehearsals started all those months ago. Which Stevie’s a bit grateful for if she’s honest. She’s been infatuated with Twyla for awhile now… had thought about asking her out or to be her date to this fucking wedding until she’d chickened out on all fronts. 

Stevie knocks back the rest of her drink and Twyla takes the cup and places it on the nearest table before she grasps Stevie’s hand in hers and pulls her onto the dance floor, twirling her under her arm once before pulling her close. Stevie wraps her arms around Twyla’s slender waist, the fabric of her dress as soft as it looks under her hands. 

"So, you've got moves then?" Stevie asks, her mouth almost completely pressed to Twyla's ear. She feels Twyla's grip tighten against the shoulders of her suit jacket. 

"You already know I do, Stevie. I seem to recall plenty of glances from you during  _ Cabaret." _

Stevie just smirks—she can't deny it and has no desire to. 

The raspy voice of Stevie Nicks seems to seep into this bubble they're created on the dance floor, their bodies moving together so easily it's like they've been dancing together for ages. Which in a way, Stevie supposes they  _ have.  _ Dancing around each other, whether in rehearsals and performances months ago, or just around the chemistry… the  _ knowing _ .

Stevie knows now, her eyes locked on Twyla's, that they were always headed here. She pulls Twyla closer, as close as she can be and continue to sway comfortably.

"Were you named after Stevie Nicks?" Twyla asks softly as her palms slide up from her shoulders until she's wrapped her long arms around Stevie's neck. 

Stevie just laughs because of course she was and she nods her head, not wanting to break this spell, this feeling that's settled into her bones. It tingles pleasantly, warming every inch of her body… this knowing, the acceptance of her wanting of Twyla. The knowledge that she now has her.

Tonight feels massive already. Her best friend marrying the love of his life, Mr. and Mrs. Rose leaving for California first thing tomorrow, Alexis departing not long after. It's so much, too much for her to handle alone. But here with Twyla in her arms, her clean sweet scent filling her nose and the sound of her sweet voice singing along with Stevie Nicks about a love finally found… maybe it's not too much.

She just barely catches David's gaze through the crowd of dancing bodies on the floor and the dim lights, one dark eyebrow very clearly raised in her direction. 

She just smiles, she's got no other emotions left but happiness and a pinch of contentment and is far too exhausted and relaxed to hide anything from her best friend. 

She thinks back to two weeks ago, she and David sitting on the hood of her car, David's far too attractive crying face talking about how he wanted people to know he's won, and she gets it… feels the instinct to rub everything about this moment in the faces of everyone who has ever hurt her.

All the growth she's done in the last year, in these last few months… she's different. She knows her worth, her value, and every single person in this room is to thank for that and now she's ready to cry again. 

One of Twyla's hands tangles in the ends of Stevie's hair, pulling her back into this moment lest she miss a second of it… a second of this moment on the edge of something beautiful. 

"I– I've wanted to do this for a long time," Stevie whispers. 

"Dance with me to Stevie Nicks?" Twyla asks, pulling back just enough for Stevie to see the twinkle in her eyes.

"No, well yes but… no? Um, hold you? Be this… close to you?"

"Me too, Stevie, me too."

Stevie smiles and drops her gaze to Twyla's lips before, asking… wanting. Twyla just smiles softly and lets the hand that's been in Stevie's hair slip to the back of her neck and pulls Stevie's lips to hers.

Stevie’s fingers dance across Twyla’s back and then up the backs of her arms, her skin as silky and smooth as the dress. Stevie’s hands finally rest at Twyla’s shoulders, her fingers tempted by the ribbons that seem to be keeping the straps secure.

She opens her mouth to Twyla’s insistent tongue and pulls her in closer. She tastes of cake and gin and it’s intoxicating.

Twyla's hands move to cup Stevie's face, tilting her head just slightly to get a better angle and effectively deepening the kiss and frying what is left of Stevie's brain. 

It's one hell of a first kiss to have in front of everyone they know. 

A wolf whistle pulls them apart but not away from each other. Twyla's whole face is smiling at her as she runs her thumb across Stevie's bottom lip fondly.

David and Patrick dance over to them, the kissing offense enough to cause concern, but not severe enough to take their hands off each other. 

“Hi, if you two could not upstage me at my own wedding that would be so great,” David says with his snarkiest smile but his eyes are crinkled in the corners and glowing with something Stevie refuses to believe looks a lot like pride.

Twyla has enough decency to look sheepish about making out in the middle of a wedding reception but Stevie just shrugs.

"I dunno David, maybe they could keep it up and we could slip out the back?" Patrick offers, throwing them a wink so exaggerated Stevie worries briefly there's something wrong with his face.

"Twyla and I are not helping you ditch this wedding early to get each other off behind Town Hall," Stevie whispers. 

"I mean it's honestly the  _ least  _ you could do after telling everyone in the room about the time you walked in on me and Patrick in the bathroom at the store! His parents are here!"

"There were two doors you could've locked to keep that from happening and yet…" she shoots back with a shrug and a smirk. 

"You guys go, Stevie and I will cover for you and we'll make sure everything gets cleaned up too," Twyla says, shooing them both off. 

Stevie's eyes follow David long enough for her to see him point to Twyla and then give her a thumbs up, not dissimilar to the move she'd pulled with Patrick all those years ago. 

It's annoying. It makes her wanna cry for the tenth time tonight. 

"You're too nice," Stevie tells Twyla, pulling her back in as another sappy song starts playing, the two swaying softly, sweetly together.

"Well, normally at least one person in the relationship is nice," she says, this time the one asking…  _ wanting _ .

"Well in that case, I'm more than happy to let you be that person… in this relationship?" 

Twyla beams. "Good! You still have to help me clean up after everyone leaves, though."

"Oh, is that in our relationship contract?"

"Yep!" Twyla responds, far too chipper for someone who’s going to be cleaning well into the early hours of the morning. 

"And what else is in this contract?" Stevie asks.

"You're just going to have to stick around and find out," Twyla whispers as her lips close in to steal another kiss.

Stevie smiles into the kiss. She's willing to bet she'd agree to almost any terms and conditions if she gets to keep doing this.


End file.
